


Winter hawk gift exchange

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Clint Barton is just that weird foster kid who spends too much time by himself. Bucky is a dramatic gay kid who does theatre and is friends with a while group. When Clint and Bucky bond they fall in love.This sucks and I procrastinated way to much but, yeah.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Winter hawk gift exchange

Clint Barton had spent most of his life an outsider, he was that weird foster kid who was only going to be there for a few months so why get attached. This was what he reminded himself anyway as he climbed the steps of Shield high school.  
“Hey,” someone said “You new?”  
Clint panicked, he’d been in this situation already at the last school. It hadn’t ended well. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. What’s it to you?” Ah shit he was wearing one of his favorite shirts, a deep PURPLE one.  
“Oh it’s just that this is such a small school we don’t often get new kids” said the stranger “I’m Bucky, what’s your name?”  
The first thing Clint noticed about Bucky was that he was wearing eyeliner, the next thing he noticed was his hair, it was tied back loosely and wisps of it fell around his face. Clint suddenly panicked for another reason that was totally definitely not connected to the fact that a hot guy had just said hey to him and asked for his name.  
“I’m Clint. I’m new here, yeah.” Yeah, real smooth he scolded himself. Luckily Bucky the hot guy™ isn’t seem fazed. “What about you?”  
“I’ve lived here for most of my life, it’s not a very interesting town though. We only have thirty kids in our grade which is why I noticed you, we don’t often get han-, we don’t often get new kids here.”  
Just when Clint was about to reply the bell rang, “Oh god, I haven’t stopped at the office to get my schedule.”  
“That's okay, have to go to class but ‘Tasha can show you the way.”  
“ Tasha?”  
“Nat. She’s great, don’t get on her bad side though - a few years ago when I was being bullied she found out and, well they never said who did it but let’s just say no one’s messed with me since. Nat!” Bucky waved a Redheaded girl over, “Clint needs to go to the office to get his schedule, will you show him the way?”  
“Sure,” she said. “Well what are you waiting for,” with that she sprinted into the crowd and began weaving her way back and forth cutting between people with apparent ease and a healthy disregard for human safety. Clint did his best to follow her but soon he was sure he was going in the wrong direction, just as he was about to try to ask someone for help Nat (Was that her real name?) appeared in front of him. “It’s right in here.” she said vanishing back into the room.  
A tired looking person was sitting at the desk, “They brightened a bit when they saw Nat, “Oh Nat nice to see you, talking your way out of detention again?”  
“Naw, Bucky asked me to show this kid to the office to get his schedule. Remember last year where you got detention first day and Rhodey got you off by changing the computer records but at the same time deleted all of the schools records for like three weeks until someone could come from the city to fix it?”  
“Yes, I remember Nat, Now who are you?” the question was addressed to Clint.  
“Oh, I’m Clint. Clint Barton, I’m new.”  
“Nice to meet you Clint, I’m Tony Stark, the cool one of our band- who do you want to be in class with- nevermind don’t answer that I’m putting you with the gang. Nat we’re adopting this kid ‘kay.”  
Nat sighed, “Sorry Clint, that’s Tony. He holds the title currently for smartest in our group along with most ADHD.”  
“Oh, cool?” Clint wasn’t really sure what to say, “Wait, you use your position of authority to make it so all of your friends have classes together” just didn’t seem like the right thing to say.  
“First period you have Mrs. Hill’s homeroom and then you have english. You and Bucky are in all the same classes so he can show you the way- stay on the right path and don’t do drugs kids” Tony then hopped up and grabbed Clint’s schedule from the printer, “Off you go then chop chop.”

Later as he sat in english Clint thought about just how strange this new school was. Bucky was passing him notes in more and more extravagent ways (The most recent being an airplane that did a few loops) (the teacher had clapped and commended him) (What the fuck Mr.Coulson) and today had not gone at all like he had been expecting- he had expected the usual teasing and resignation to the long few months he wold spend here before his current guardian decided to get rid of him. Instead he had met a cute guy, been adopted into said guy’s group of insane friends, and had just been passed a note saying meet me at lunch.  
Clint sat through the next few periods barely able to stay in his seat. His mind was wandering wondering what Bucky had meant. Was it just that he was to sit with his new group of friends? But if that was the case why had Bucky winked?  
Before lunch Bucky appeared in the doorway of Clint’s english class- Mrs. Hill just sighed at the student popping up ten minutes before class ended and motioned for him to take a seat. When the bell finally rang Bucky grabbed Clint’s hand (and whoa that was awesome) and dragged him through the crowds, out a door that Clint was pretty sure said teachers only, and over to a small courtyard.  
“Tony couldn’t get everyone the same lunch block after last year but i asked for an emergency transfer to your block and he complied, so now we can have this.”  
Clint’s mind went blank, was Bucky meaning this was a date, was this a date, Oh my god is he on a date?! “Is, is this a date?” He managed to croak out.  
Bucky looked down and hunched his shoulders a bit, “Well, that depends. Do you want it to be? Cause if you do than yes, but if not forget it, I’m sorry this is very presumptuous I know-”  
Clint cut him off “Okay so it’s a date, what do people do on dates?”  
Bucky had the audacity to look surprised “Um, I don’t know- talk maybe?”  
“Okay, My name is Clint Barton, I’ve worked for the circus, my favorite color is purple, and I have a dog named Lucky but keep that quiet he’s a stray I picked up and smuggled here”  
“Okay then I guess I'll go next” Bucky said. “Im James Barnes but everyone calls me Bucky, I have one fake arm; Tony made it, I’ve helped my friend apply to the military under a fake id no less than ten times, and one time I got a kid expelled because I punched him.”  
“Did he deserve it?”  
“Yeah, he was a horrible person- reason I lot my arm.”  
“Oh,” Clint wasn’t really sure what to say to that ‘Sorry that sucks’ didn’t really seem to cover it. “Sorry that sucks.”  
“Eh,” Bucky waved his (Fake) arm dismissively. Now that Clint knew it was fake he could tell but at a glance, no one would notice. “He got what he deserved” Here bucky broke into a cocky grin, “Nat, Tony, Steve, and Thor made sure of that.”  
That night Clint lay in his bed and smiled, maybe being here wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
